


Rainy Sunday

by SimulatedStars



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Board Games, Cecil Has Tentacles, Dungeons and Dragons Board Game, Gen, I don't even know when it's set so go with it..., Josie is a secret badass, Rainy Sunday, Sort of semi-future but set in past episodes???, They're living together deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimulatedStars/pseuds/SimulatedStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos decides that the board game version of Dungeons and Dragons is a good thing to introduce to the citizens of Night Vale. After this afternoon, he's not quite so sure that it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Sunday

It was raining in Night Vale. Whilst it was an uncommon occurrence for Cecil, for Carlos it was a welcome reminder of normality - as with all rainy Sundays, he knew what to do. It was time for board games. He was digging around in the boxes that contained most of his worldly goods (moving in to a new home was a slow process, even in Night Vale). He was looking for a specific game, after previous disasters with Monopoly and Cluedo.

"Cecil! Is everything ready?"

"Everything bar the guests and the game!" came the shouted reply from downstairs. With a smile on his face, Carlos dug out the familiar box.

Dungeons and Dragons was a-go.

~ ~ ~ ~

"So I can't carry more than four items?"

"Gods, Steve, nobody _asked_ you!"

"Cecil, keep calm! Yes, you can only carry four items Steve - so you'll have to give back one of your weapons." Steve grudgingly handed back his shiny new longsword.

So far Dungeons and Dragons had gone... strangely. Firstly, his pieces had morphed and the character types had inverted. The protagonists (usually a range of high fantasy humanoids) had turned into semi-traditional monsters: a multi-winged ~~angel~~ , a tentacled thing, a werewolf, and a skeleton. The monsters, on the other hand, were a mix of librarians, street cleaners, and from what he could discern - Desert Bluffs residents. Secondly, not only had they changed, they were moving - the previously solid plastic pieces were running around the board, summoning weapons out of thin air and breaking the pieces they killed. It was like a scene out of Harry Potter, but more than that it was breaking the entire idea of conservation of energy. Carlos stopped thinking about it before his head imploded.

At least the others seemed to be enjoying it. So far Josie was the underdog, holding back and using ranged spells at critical moments to cause massive amounts of damage. Cecil was rushing headlong into every room, opening chests and needing healing left, right and center. Steve was basically canon-fodder; but still managed to use his admirable stash of melee weapons to ensure he wasn't an easy kill. Dana was being cautious - using healing spells, ranged weapons and  _tactics_. 

It was two hours and three levels in when Carlos glanced out of the open window to see a massive wolf mauling a librarian. He returned to the game to see that Steve had just rolled a good deal higher than the current opponents' armour class, and that his plastic werewolf was mauling a librarian.  
  
At which point Dana lent down, picked up her crossbow from under the table and fired at the librarian, the plastic skeleton mirroring her actions.  
  
For a while nothing happened, until Carlos realised that it was his turn. Cautiously he moved, before attacking Cecil's character, only to see a small piece of metal fly through the window and embed itself into Cecil's shoulder.  
  
Cecil growled deeply and lunged for the window, tentacles erupting through his dress shirt. In all of five seconds he was gone, the death screams of a dying librarian coming in over the pitter-patter of drizzle.  
  
"Carlos, dearie, d'you mind if I open this door?"  
  
"S-sure" He set up the next room for Josie, fearful that if he put any enemies down they might spontaneously appear outside the house.  
  
Meanwhile she was offering Dana a boiled sweet. And then there came the sounds of minute battle cries in the distance. He glanced down - without his help a dozen tiny sprites were marching onto the board, laden with blow pipes and battle axes. Steve seemed to take this as an excuse to remove himself from Carlos' presence as he walked calmly to the window and autodefenestrated.  
  
"Are, are you two going to be, uh, joining them any time soon?" Carlos glanced at the two seemingly meek women still in the room.  
  
"I guess we _ought_ to help them."  
  
"After you, Dana."  
  
And with that - and a flash of dark, disturbing not-light - he was left alone, with game pieces that inexplicably moved and the knowledge that his boyfriend could turn into a giant, writing, tentacled _thing_.  
  
(He would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy that the army was attacking people who were capable of defending themselves this time, rather than him. His arms were still scarred from that specific encounter.)  
  
He took one more look out of the window. The tiny army was diligently attacking the four adventurers, who simply stood there, waiting - Steve aside his giant feral friend, Old Woman Josie and her angels, Cecil in full abomination mode, and Dana who was simply herself.  
  
This was going to be a _long_ afternoon.


End file.
